ominorkfandomcom-20200214-history
Gankar Gourdith
Gankar Gourdith was a High Chieftain of the Celectix from 7219-7153 B.E. He was the rule of the Logum Kingd'um and ruled over what is presently Loudre. His first name, Gankar, means lordship and his last name means warrior. He was known as the 'Warrior of Lords' by many of his people, but was known as 'The Destroyer' by his foes, the Varan people. In 7183, Gankar upheld a battle with the Varan people which was known as the War of Logum. Younger years of Gankar At the age of 12, Gankar knew what he wanted to be. Originally, he wanted to be a smith who would create armor for his people, but his father, whose name was forgotten long ago, told him that he had to become a Chieftain of the people in the future. Though, secretly, Gankar always created armor for himself and his friends. He held usually with him, a sword, a knife, and even an axe. Gankar lived most of his life in the safety of Logar City, but when he became 32, he left Logar and ventured out into the world. Atroupous and Gankar Meet When Gankar ventured out into the world, he came across the lands of Puldum, which had been owned by no creature. In his name, he yelled out that he now owned the land, and that whomever goes against him would be slaughtered. And then, Gankar saw a sight he did not think he would see; before him, in a great shining whiteness was the God Atroupous, looking down at him. About fifty feet tall, the giant dragon-like God bent down to him and roared, "I accept that challenge!", in an instant, on the tall of a mountain, Atroupous and Gankar fought. Atroupous, using no effort, and Gankas, using as much as he could muster. At the end of it, Gankar lost, and was sent to the depths of Hellm to live for two years. Gankars time in Hellm In Hellm, Gankar wrestled many beasts, and warded off many old foes he had slain. For two years, he sat in the corner of Kulurtuniariavar (or Kulvar) and made an encampment. He had no food or water for two weeks, and somehow, he survived. Gankar was then met by Atroupous after the two years, and challenged him once more. On his jounrey for the two years, he came across a weapon, an axe named Selthentus, which he carried everywhere he went. Selthentus was a magical sword that wielded the energy of at least ten Titans, and could be used to destroy and Kingdom that existed in Lobia. When Atroupous and Gankar fought, Atroupous had to use true effort this time, for it was not easily done because of the axe. Atroupous won one the less, but he let Gankar go, and told him to stay in his land, and never leave again, that fi he did, he would face a horrible trial of two thosand years in Hellm. The return of a Lord When Gankar returned, rugged and older, he sat in his throne for five days without sleep, and pondered on what had just happened to him. At this time, war was coming, but little did he know. War life Gankar lived the rest of his life in war, he had lost one of his sons and the other was locked away in a cavern for many years. Gankar died at the hand of a worthy opponent, a demon named Relquis, whom visited the Celectix during the war. In the event of his death, Relquis took Selhentus and used it to open a vortex in the north that created a permanent hurricane. In that area, the land had been stripped, and the Violent Ocean had been created. However, five hundred years later, the hurricane was destroyed when the Titan Gulneras was thrown into the eye. In the end, he was known as a powerful leader, whom stood for his people, even when Gods challenged him. He would alwasy be remembered as the first true warrior. His enemy and ally list Gankar was known to be a brewer of trouble, and in this trouble were many enemies. Along his troubles, he met folk who tended to his needs, and were his best allies. His enemies When Gankar was in control, he mostly brooded over the destruction of the Ineris Kingdum. The Ineris Kingdum had been destroyed by the Varan Elves (Black Elves), and he took in all the survivors of the Ineris Kingdum, and brought them into Logar. Eventually, he made more enemies on the way, such as the Dwellgans, the Centipes of Centopia, and most of the Black Elven Clans and Tribes. His allies Gankar's ally list was short, but they were powerful. From the south-eastern lands of Larmaria, the Trolls of Aulber'Xava, Pegex, Doxswana, and Lemana usually came to his aid. Gankar was good friends with the chiefton of the Pegex Tribe, known as Undi'Bek. The Pegex Tribe even helped out during the War of Logum.